Mia Thermopolis
Amelia '"'Mia"' Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo', most commonly known as Mia Thermopolis, is the main protagonist in the Princess Diaries book series. Daughte r to Helen Thermopolis and Phillipe Renaldi, she is the princess and sole heir to the throne of Genovia, a small country in Europe. Having lived most of her life in Greenwich Village, Mia attends Albert Einstein High School with her few close friends (including her best friends, Lilly Moscovitz and Tina Hakim-Baba). Her special talent is writing and she chronicles the main aspects of her life in various personal diaries. In the two Princess Diaries films, Mia Thermopolis is portrayed by Anne Hathaway. Physical Appearance Mia is known for her sarcastic personality, and her flat-chest, 5 feet 9 height, weird hair and extremely large feet. Mia grabs an interest for writing during the series, and works as hard as she can on her activist goals, such as whale saving in Greenpeace. Mia makes donations to Greenpeace, with the money her father pays her to visit and learn from her grandmother. Recently, in junior year, she's grown into something of a beauty - 5 feet 10 inches tall, with long-anticipated breasts, blond hair and gray eyes. Also, a sense of fashion, credited to Lana Weinberger. Education Albert Einstein High School is headed by Principal Gupta. The school makes various attempts to celebrate and encourage diversity. For instance, the Cultural Diversity Dance in October, and the Non-Denominational Winter Dance. The school has a very complete core-curriculum, and prides itself in its gifted students. Mia is often sarcastic towards her placement in the Gifted & Talented class. She claims, she was put in the class to improve her lowly grade in Algebra. The teacher in charge of G & T is Mrs. Hill, who spends class time in the teacher's lounge across the hall. The mascot of Albert Einstein High is the Lion. Mia is now currently at Sarah Lawrence College and is done with high school. Relationships Clarisse Renaldo Clarisse is Mia's grandmother from her father's side. They have a very complicated relationship, as Mia get frustated at her most of the time, whilst Clarisse don't really notice what her granddaughter is going through. Michael Moscovitz In Book 1 Mia doesn't realize that she has a crush on Michael, Lilly's older Brother, because she likes Josh Richter, who is one of the most popular guys in school. She and Michael share an excellent rapport and whenever the two start talking it's always a race to see who finishes first. Michael is described as the 3rd best looking guy in school after Josh Richter and Justin Baxendale. He has brown eyes and has thick, dark hair and is tall, handsome, and manly. In Book 1 he often flirts with Mia and says mean things about Josh so that Mia would change her opinion about him since he is aware of her feelings for him. He tries to ask her to the Cultural Diversity Dance but is interupted by Miss Hills. Mia runs away fearing that Michael might ask her to do math even on a weekand. Still, Michael shows up at the function to see whether Josh isn't doing anything wrong. After Mia publicly humiliates Josh, she spends most of her time talking to Michael. Michael finally asks her to dance with him and without hesitating Mia says yes. Everyone goes to Lilly's and Michael's house to watch Movies and return back except for Mia. Michael invites her to his room and plucks up the courage to play the song "The Tall Drink Of Water" which he writes for her but she doesn't get it. In Book 2 Mia comes to know that she has a crush on Michael but is afraid to tell him. She starts getting messages from JoCrox, who is Kenny, her Biology partner. She secretly wishes that it should have been Michael but realizes that Michael is not the kind of person who won't sign his name at the end of a message. Michael once again fails to tell Mia how he feels about her. In the beginning of Book 3, Mia is going out with Kenny. Michael is seen with Judith Gresher in book 3 leading Mia to believe that they are dating. Due to Kenny's love letters working on her she decides to write some to Michael. Micheal is told about these by Lily and reasising that she returns his feelings he creates a computer program to tell her how he feels, however after seeing this Mia panics, thinking that Michael has found out that she wrote the love letters and that he is teasing her. After breaking up with Kenny she arrives at the dance only to be cornered on her way out by Michael, who has been called there by lily. The two of them talk and confess there feelings about each other, they. Then finally share a kiss. In book 4 Mia is in Genovia and is ecstatic about getting together with Michael, but is worried that he loves her as a friend as opposed to being IN love with her. Worried and confused Mia calls tina for help and she gives mia micheals number. on the phone he seems really happy to hear from her, despite her missing his birthday, and is romantic with her. When Mia arrives back she finds a message from Michael telling her that he is worried about her as she hasn't called for a while and that she should call him back when she gets the message however Mia, at the urging of her grandmere, puts off calling him believing that Jane Eyreis right not to chase boys. However they exchange message on I-Ming. The next day Michael is just as happy to see her as she is too see him, and he asks her on their first date. However her happiness was short lived as Grandmere as her ball on the same night as their date. However despite her belief that Michael will break up with her due to her missing their first date, he understands and invites her over to his place. While there they kiss and have a nice meal, watch star wars and mia give micheal his birthday present which he love, all of this leads Mia too believe that Jane eyes strategy of not chasing boys isn't nessisarily the right thing to do about her relationship with micheal. Lilly Mocsovitz Lilly is Mia's best friend since kindergarten and they have their ups and downs, but they have remained loyal to each other. They bonded when one boy flashed at them and Lilly cooly replied 'I've seen bigger". Lilly has led Mia into many situations, showing that she is the more authoriative of the pair. When Mia and Michael break up, Lilly takes her brother's side and becomes estranged from Mia, for two years until Mia and Michael gets back together at the end of the Princess Diaries series. Lana Weinberger Mia and Lana have had a very complicated relationship with each other. In the earlier books of the series, Lana and Mia doesn't get along, as Lana's the popular girl and Mia's the geek. Lana taunts Mia about her flat chested. However, when Lilly and Mia fell out, Lana stepped in and became one of Mia's best friends. She is known as Lana Thomas in the movie. The Princess Diaries In the first novel, Mia is introduced as a five-foot-ten, flat-chested freshman. She is close friends with Lilly Moscovitz, and later befriends Tina Hakim Baba. Mia's mother Helen Thermopolis gives Mia a journal to write about how she feels and thinks; seeing that Mia will not tell her mother anything that she is feeling. At school, Mia is rather unpopular and is enemies with popular junior cheerleader Lana Weinberger, who is very spiteful towards Mia. Mia finds out she is the princess of a small country named Genovia. The school later finds out from Grandmere, Mia's grandmother. Mia has a crush on jock Josh Richter, the boyfriend of Lana Weinberger and the most popular boy in the school. A dance is coming up; Josh and Lana break up and Josh asks Mia out to the dance. Thinking Josh likes her, Mia accepts. At first Mia's parents are not happy about her going with Josh and forbid Mia to go, until Grandmere steps in and Mia is eventually allowed to go. Josh isn't very punctual, but eventually turns up. Mia is unimpressed when Josh orders her a steak for dinner at a restarunt, and after drinking nine bottles of champagne (one bottle for each person, excluding Mia, whose bottle was drunk by someone else) Josh and his friends decide to go the dance. Going to the school, however, the press is there and yells at Josh to kiss Mia. He does so, but Mia doesn't appreciate it and realizes Josh is the one who called the press and notified them Mia would be there tonight. Disgusted, Mia leaves after Josh is scolded by her and her friends. Mia makes up with her friend Lilly, with whom she had been arguing with for the majority of the book. The book ends with Mia and Grandmere going for a drive, where they encounter the Blind Man. Grandmere tries to persuade Mia to help the man, but Mia refuses, and knows the truth about the blind man. Grandmere instead goes out to help him, and he attempts to make her one of his victims, but a fiesty Grandmere smacks him with her purse so hard his glasses fly off, and it is revealed that he can see. Category:Characters